


The End of the Line

by AnyoneforteaUS (Thalassatx)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassatx/pseuds/AnyoneforteaUS
Summary: Bucky knows what Steve's going to do.  Doesn't mean he's happy about it, but he knows.





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Endgame SPOILERS!

Steve had been busy after the battle, but eventually Bucky had found out, through Rhodey, that Natasha, his Natalia, wasn’t coming back. It broke his heart. He should have died before his Talia. But here he was, cleaned up, getting ready for Stark’s funeral. He wished he could have talked to Stark, just once, to explain that he had lied. He didn’t remember. He didn’t remember most of the assassinations he had committed. He didn’t remember the murders, the rapes, but he knew he committed them, and so he’d confessed. He’d thought it would help, that Stark would understand his remorse if he said he remembered, but that certainly hadn’t worked.

Steve had saved his life. He had saved his soul, but at what cost? Steve had lost his friend. Had lost his group of friends, and some of them had gone to prison or something because of it. Steve said it didn’t matter, he’d handle it, but Bucky knew that Steve suffered. Something he’d sworn as a kid he’d never do to Steve. 

“Hey,” came a soft voice from the doorway. Bucky turned and forced a smile. “Hey Steve.”

Steve walked in, dressed in his suit, and straightening his tie. “Almost ready?” Bucky shrugged. “I don’t really have any fancy clothes, so just all black I guess.” Steve nodded at him. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Bucky picked up his leather jacket and shrugged it on. “Hey Buck,” Steve interrupted. “I – uh, I need to tell you something.” He scratched at the back of his neck and looked sheepish, like he had all his life when he felt guilty.

Bucky took a deep breath and shrugged. “Go on, Stevie.”

Steve looked down at the ground for a long moment, then met his eyes. “I’m taking the stones back to where, when, they belong.”

Bucky waited, then said, “And? Do you want me to come? I can help out.”

Steve frowned. “No, I’m taking them back in time.” Bucky blinked for a moment. “Okay?”

Steve looked at him grimly. “I’m staying there. I’m going to go be with Peggy.”

Bucky stared in disbelief. “But, you said-“ 

Steve interrupted him. “Look, this is something that I thought was impossible, but now I know it’s not, so I’m going to do it, but you can’t tell anyone. I have to do this, Buck. I have to go have my life now.”

Bucky blinked once, and swallowed hard. “Yeah, Stevie, you should do that. Go marry that woman, have some kids. Hell, let her earn the money and you stay home and babysit.”

Steve’s smile nearly blinded him, coming as it did through the tears that were threatening. “I knew you’d understand!” He grabbed Bucky and hugged him hard. “Okay, look, we can talk more later. We gotta get going.” He slapped his best friend on the shoulder, and walked out of the room. Bucky composed himself quickly, and followed.

The ceremony was heartfelt and longer than Bucky would have preferred, but Sam and Wanda stayed by his side during it, realizing that Steve was busy and that Bucky knew he didn’t belong there. What was he doing at the funeral for the son of a man he’d murdered? Of course Steve was going to go back, he thought. He wasn’t going to stick around with a murderer.

When the time came, Steve put on the uniform of the time travelers, and made sure he had everything that needed to go back to its respective place. He acted like he was just doing his job. Just a normal day. And Bucky watched him.   
When Steve was headed towards the platform, he stopped by him. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Bucky stared, then affixed his fake smile. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Yeah, he remembered. Then Steve hugged him, and Bucky let his face fall. Steve deserved all the happiness in the world. Steve deserved a good life. 

And as Bucky watched him disappear, he knew, deep in his heart, that he had never deserved someone like Steve. Not when they were kids, not in the war, and definitely not now.

So when he saw the frail figure on the bench, he motioned for Sam to go. Steve deserved a friend like Sam. Someone who was as loyal and brave and GOOD as Steve was. Steve always deserved the best. Bucky smiled a sad smile as he saw them talk, and he saw Steve hand over a new shield. Sam was worthy of it.

He nodded, letting Sam know he approved, then he turned, heading back to where the cars were parked. He wasn’t ready to look at Steve like this. He wasn’t ready to watch Steve die of old age when he still felt like a 30 year old.   
He knew he didn’t deserve that, either.

Bucky knew he didn’t deserve anything good. He was just a killer.


End file.
